Jimmy Goes to College
Jimmy Goes to College is the sixth episode of Season 3. Plot Jimmy is showing everyone unstable molecules, but nobody seems to be interested. Ms. Fowl says she was going to teach the class about unstable molecules, but then decided not too, because it was too difficult for the other students, who aren't so bright about it. So Carl suggests the class that will just make macaroni sculptures instead. Everyone is happy except for Jimmy. As Cindy tries to get rid of the unstable molecules, but accidentally opens the lid where it causes the molecules to bounce everywhere in the classroom and pelts Carl's Macaroni box, one of the Student's face and Jimmy. Cindy and Libby walks up to him and says they both like it as they leave, making Jimmy disappointed. When Jimmy returns home, until he sees someone using his cheese ray after the stranger turns the piano into a cheese. He then realizes that the stranger was a professor of an advanced physics college, named Dean Kane, and that his parents explains that they let him into his house to show Jimmy's inventions. The professor states that Jimmy is smart enough to go to college. Jimmy unwittingly decides that he wants to go to college, that way, people will finally respect him and the wonders of science. At college, Jimmy arrives late using his jet pack, and starts explaining about his jet pack, but then realizes that everyone already knows how to use a jet pack and hangs it up with others. Jimmy claims that this college will be fun, only for everyone in the class to laugh, much to Jimmy's embarrassment. Dean Cain, the professor introduces Jimmy to the class. Once the class begins, the professor starts asking questions and picks Jimmy who starts answering them correctly. Everyone in the class is quite impressed, except for a student named Seymour, who is jealous of Jimmy's extremely high intelligence. Seymour then uses some small device that makes Jimmy's jet pack malfunction and causes chaos in the class, which makes everyone including the professor get mad at Jimmy while he sadly starts missing his old school and leaves the class. Seymour begins to rant about his plan to get rid of Jimmy in front everyone in class, who utterly shocked at this, he realizes that he's in class where they heard him and walks away. Back at home, Hugh and Judy are trying not to feel sad about Jimmy, so Hugh plays with a flea circus to cope. Unfortunately, Hugh accidentally kills them with his tears while crying sadly after Judy kept mentioning about Jimmy, that makes him crying even more. Meanwhile, Jimmy arrives late for class again, because he couldn't find his locker, and the computer students dumped his head into the toilet. He tries to find a lab partner, but nobody wants to be his partner except Seymour, who wants to get rid of Jimmy. Seymour puts a chemical into Jimmy's test tubes when Jimmy doesn't notice, and he puts in another chemical, which the test tube explodes causing ice to fly everywhere. Everyone gets mad at him again and a dejected Jimmy sadly says that he hates it there. Back at home, Hugh gets more fleas and he accidentally lets them free (after Sheen threw a cupcake at him), causing everyone in the house (Sheen, Carl, Judy, Goddard and Hugh) to start itching. Jimmy then calls them and then Judy tries not to sound upset that he's gone so he doesn't worry about them, which makes Jimmy even more upset until she starts crying not before itches again. Seymour then comes into Jimmy's room (which is actually a broom closet), starts talking to him and says that he can make him more likable by doing what he says. Jimmy reluctantly agrees to do that. Seymour secretly rips a page out of Jimmy's notebook, which contains a plans for an invention about unstable molecules without Jimmy noticing it. He asks what could be more worse. Then the camera fades to him naked, much to his humiliation. Seymour tells him to take a quick streak down the college lab and he'll be one of them. When Jimmy does so, it causes a visitor, Mrs. Moran, to panic and get her sleeve stuck to a machine, Jimmy then activates the self-destruct switch on the machine, and pushes her out of the way before the machine explodes in impact as result. A furious Dean Cain then expels Jimmy, before Jimmy asks him for some pair of pants. Before he leaves, Jimmy notices his notebook has been ripped by Seymour, and realizes that Seymour was responsible for making the destruction and framed him for it. Jimmy then tells Carl and Sheen to come to the college, he then changes a few things on the invention that Seymour stole from him, so that it will launch toilet paper instead. But he doesn't have time to make the changes completely, so it starts getting out of control, firing molecules everywhere (where it disintegrates the wall panel, Dean Cain's podium and Mrs. Moran's Purse). Jimmy decides to save them, using glue shields to capture all the molecules. Seymour is then expelled from college, when Dean Cain finds out what actually happened. Dean Cain apologizes to Jimmy and Jimmy is unexpelled, but he decides to go back to his old school. In the end, Jimmy realizes that is doesn't matter what kind of school he goes to or if no one is as smart as him, what truly matters is that he can embrace his uniqueness wherever he goes. Trivia *This is the second episode to feature nudity (but nothing is shown). The first one is Brobot. *''Jetsons'' references: ** When Dean Cain holding onto Jimmy's jetpack out of control, then he shouts "James! Stop this crazy thing!", which is what happens in the end credits when George takes Astro for a walk, then Astro chases a cat, causing George to get stuck on the mechanical floor and George yells "Jane! Stop this crazy thing!" ** Dean Cain yells at Jimmy who throws a frozen flask and destroys lab computers, then he yells "Neutron!!" Just like when George's boss Mr. Spacely yells at him and yells "Jetson!!" if something goes wrong and was George's fault. *This is the last episode to feature the original intro. *When Jimmy tells Carl and Sheen to come to college, he tells them to bring Goddard, but Goddard wasn't anywhere in the classroom at all. *This is the last episode where Goddard talks in his voice. When he speaks, he stands on his hind legs using his front right leg like and arm like Sheen and Carl. *The college Jimmy goes to is the same one Sheen gets a job as a teacher at the end of Sheen's Brain. *Dean Cain is also a reference to the actor who played Superman in Lois & Clark. Gallery College.jpg|Jimmy Goes to College Title Card Cindy_m8.jpg Cindy_m2.jpg Cindy_m3.jpg Cindy_m4.jpg Cindy_m1.jpg MoleCools_2.jpg Streak1.jpg|Jimmy is Nude Streak2.jpg|Jimmy is Nude Streak15.jpg Streak18.jpg Streak19.jpg MoleCools_3.jpg|Jimmy's unstable molecule drawing. MoleCools_4.jpg MoleCools_1.jpg|Random kid with unstable particles stuck in face. .jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes